Lissandra/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Close your eyes and let the cold take you." - Lissandra's magic twists the pure power of ice into something dark and terrible. With the force of her , she does more than - she and those who oppose her. To the terrified denizens of the north, she is known only as 'The Ice Witch'. The truth is much more sinister: Lissandra is a corrupter of nature who plots to unleash an ice age on the world. Ice Witch Centuries ago, Lissandra betrayed her tribe to evil creatures, known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for power. That was the last day that warm blood ran through her veins. With her corrupted tribesmen and the strength of the Watchers, she swept across the land like a terrible blizzard. As her empire spread, the world grew colder and ice choked the land. When the Watchers were defeated by ancient heroes, Lissandra did not lose faith and swore to prepare the world for their return. Lissandra worked to purge all knowledge of the Watchers from the world. Using magic to take human form, she masqueraded as numerous seers and elders. Over the course of generations, she rewrote the stories of the Freljord, and so the history of its people changed. Today the fragmented retellings of the Watchers are seen as children's tales. But this deception wasn't enough - Lissandra also needed an army. She set her sights on the noble Frostguard tribe. Lissandra knew corrupting the Frostguard would take centuries, and so she launched her greatest deception. She murdered and stole the identity of the Frostguard leader. Then she slowly began to warp the tribe's proud traditions. When her human form grew old, she faked her own death and then murdered her successor to steal her identity. With each generation, the Frostguard grew more insular, cruel and twisted. Today, the world still sees them as a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures like the Ice Witch. In truth, they now serve the witch and long for the glorious return of the Watchers. Lissandra knows that on that day nations will fall and the world will be reborn in ice. "We are the chosen, destined to receive the gifts of the Watchers. Our faith is tested by bitter cold and endless winter. A crucible that separates the worthy from the unworthy, purging doubt, and leaving purity behind. The others fight like neglected children, petty squabbles that will amount to nothing in the end. We have purpose: to prepare this land for new masters. The Watchers return. Our ascendance is at hand." Previous Abilities Lissandra's next ability periodically costs no . |description2 = Iceborn's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Lissandra applies crowd control to an enemy with her abilities, excluding crowd control spell effects from items. |static = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * and can trigger Iceborn's cooldown reduction multiple times (once per enemy hit) * When Iceborn is off cooldown Lissandra's headdress glows. }} Patch History . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.15 * Stats ** Base health increased to 550 from 518. ** Health growth increased to 90 from 87. * ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.11 * ** Frozen Thralls can no longer take when her team steals the . ;V9.9 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.7 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V9.3 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Glacial Path's endpoint now shows through terrain, fog of war, and brush to enemies within 600 range of it. ;V9.2 * ** When moused over, Iceborn Subjugation now properly shows the range within which slain enemies will become Frozen Thralls. ;V8.23 * General ** Animations adjusted to better match missile timing. ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 2200 from 2000. * Stats ** Now has 5% bonus attack speed at level 1. * (New Innate) ** Whenever an enemy champion dies while Lissandra is near, she spawns a Frozen Thrall from their corpse. ** Frozen Thralls chase nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, nearby enemies by 25% and shattering after 4 seconds, dealing magic damage. Frozen Thralls initially have X movement speed, which increases to Y over the duration. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 75 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Missile speed starts at 1200 and decelerates to 640 from 850 all the time. Time to reach maximum distance is still seconds. * ** Damage AP ratio reduced to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 475 from 304. ** Mana growth reduced to 30 from 60. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from . ;V8.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 85. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.23 * ** *** No longer breaks when used on a dashing champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 518 from . ** Health growth increased to 87 from 75. ;V7.15 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 53 from . ** Mana growth increased to 60 from 50. ;V7.12 * ** No longer fizzles if a spellshield affecting her (ex. ) is broken within seconds of cast start. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 18 at all levels. ** Fixed a bug that caused its cooldown to not be reduced when killed a unit. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.23 * General ** Bloodstone Lissandra's sound effects now cut off if is interrupted. ;V6.18 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 75 from 84. ;V5.16 * ** Self-casting now heals for , increased by 1% for every . ;V5.5 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.4 * ** End marker being hidden under terrain even when it was supposed to be visible. ;V4.13 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V4.7 * ** Target enemy movement (including dashes and blinks) is immediately interrupted on-cast. ** Cooldown updated to start on a successful cast. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14 from 10. ;V3.15 * ** Slow sometimes not reapplying correctly. ;V3.8 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 70. ** Root not applying if Lissandra dies. * ** Cooldown start changed to on-cast from reactivation/projectile travel end. * ** Self-cast duration increased to seconds from . ** Slow increased to % from 20% at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V3.6 * (Innate) ** After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs no mana. Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. * (Q) ** Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and slowing their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. * (W) ** Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and rooting them for a short duration. * (E) ** Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. * ® ** On enemy cast: Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and stunning them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. ** On self-cast: Lissandra encases herself in ice, rooting herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. }} Category:Champion history Category:Lissandra